rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Adlibita
active thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px thumb|220px|[[Iarna din 1954]] The Republic of Adlibita is an island nation located in the Eastern Mediterranean Sea. It is a member of the European Union. Adlibita is located east of Italy. Adlibita has an area of over 10,000 sq. km, and is a densely populated country with a population of 1,435,000. Istorie :Pentru detalii, vezi articolul Istoria Adlibitei. Adlibita era o ţară uitată. În 800 au venit primii colonişti. Cei mai mulţi dintre ei au fost de etnie română. Prima cetate care a luat naştere a fost capitala Christianenburg. Cea mai veche porţiune este Centrul Vechi. Aici şi astăzi pot fi admirate case vechi păstrate ca monumente naţionale. Geografie Partea vestică este în cea mai mare parte formată din câmpii. Estul este dealuros, iar în partea sud-estică dar şi în centrul ţării se află munţi. Cel mai înalt munte are 5194 metri înălţime iar cel mai scund are doar 1853 metri înălţime. Administrativ Adlibita este împărţită în judeţe. Ea are 3 judeţe împărţite în mai multe comune. Cele mai mari oraşe sunt Christianenburg, capitala sa, şi Cantegro. Mai sunt şi 6 comune: Floreşti, Highboro, Luceşti, Lunca, Măneni şi Orcieru. Populaţie Cei mai mulţi sunt de etnie română dar sunt şi unii olandezi, italieni, ovetabieni şi spanioli. Religie :Pentru detalii, vezi articolul Religia în Adlibita. Cea mai răspândită religie este creştinismul, 97% dintre adlibiteni fiind adepţi ai acestei religii. Datorită imigraţiei a crescut numărul adepţilor religiei islamice, care astăzi reprezintă 2% din populaţia ţării. Restul de 1% este reprezentat de atei, agnostici sau reprezentanţi ai altor religii. Imigraţie :Pentru detalii, vezi articolul Imigraţia în Adlibita. Datorită dezvoltării sale economice, Adlibita a atras de-a lungul timpului un număr mare de imigranţi, cei mai mulţi provenind din România, Italia, Algeria, Maroc, Egipt, Turcia, Tunisia, Olanda şi Franţa. Este estimat că 20% din populaţia Adlibitei este născută în altă ţară. Politică :Pentru detalii, vezi articolul Guvern. Adlibita este o republică ce are preşedinte, vice-preşedinte, prim-ministru şi guvern. În prezent, preşedintele Adlibitei este Mocu şi vice-preşedinte este Alexandru. La conducerea Adlibitei stă Guvernul Vitalie în frunte cu prim-ministrul Vitalie şi 11 ministere. El a fost format în urma alegerilor ce s-au încheiat pe 23 septembrie. Cultură Datorită etniei cetăţenilor (în cea mai mare parte română) aici întâlnim tradiţiile şi mâncarea tradiţională românească (sărmăluţele, mămăliga, etc.). Mulţi adlibiteni sunt talentaţi. Zile libere Populaţia Adlibitei este liberă pe zilele 1 mai, 23 iunie, 28 octombrie şi vacanţele. Media Televiziunea Adlibitană este televiziunea naţională a Adlibitei. Locuitorii Adlibitei sunt informaţi cu cele mai noi ştiri datorită TvA 24. Există două posturi de televiziune specializate pe muzică: MuzicA TV şi ReKomanda. Radio A este postul de radio naţional al Adlibitei şi singurul din ţară. Există deja 4 ziare: Adlibitaner, Times of Liberty, Gazeta, şi Ochiul Magic. Adlib Telecom este o companie de telecomunicaţii ce prestează servicii de telefonie fixă şi mobilă, precum şi internet. Sport În Adlibita sportul de performanţă este practicat de un număr mare de oameni. Fotbalul este cel mai popular, fiind îndrumat şi controlat de Federaţia Adlibitană de Fotbal (FAF). La moment exisă 5 , dintre care 4 joc în Liga Adlibitană: Dinamo Christianenburg, Steaua Christianenburg, SC Lucio şi CS Christianenburg. it:Adlibita (it) nl:Adlibita Categorie:Adlibita Categorie:Ţări